Cooking Guide by Chibixzero
Category:Guides ---------------------------------- Introduction Hello and welcome to my personal cooking guide, my name is Chibixzero and I'm from the Diabolos server. Now I know there's other guides out there that show you the whole 1 to 100 and all, but not mine. Mine is for you to see what I have done to get to my current level. I'm currently at level 96 but will continue to update this guide as I continue to skill up more. Okay first and foremost I try to craft items that require 3 or less ingredients, but this will change as you continue to level up. Please if you add/edit or just like to click on the edit button please note what you did so I can see who does things to this guide. Level 0-10 Hard-Boiled Egg (0-4/6) *[[Fire Crystal|'Fire Crystal']] **1 x Lizard Egg/Bird Egg **1 x Distilled Water This is the easiest thing you can make and the ingredients are easy to obtain. If you have the money, buy them from the Auction House. Otherwise, they can be farmed out in South Gustaberg (Carrion Crow, Vulture, or they can be brought from Denvihr in Port Bastok when Bastok is in either in first or second place. Just by crafting these, you wont lose much money, or could even make money by selling these to a npc. Once you get to the level cap (6) you can start making a level 10 item, which is Orange Juice (6-10) * ** 4 x Saruta Orange On these you wont make money but you if your a mage you can use these. The Oranges you can buy at the Cooking guild in Windurst and if I am correct the more fame you have in that nation the cheaper it will be, again you can farm water crystals or buy if you have the money. O yeah just a notice If you got to lv 8 or pass it you can turn in the item for you first cooking rank (Amateur) by making a Salmon Sub * **1 x Crying Mustard **1 x Black Bread **1 x Apple Vinegar **1 x La Theine Cabbage **1 x Smoked Salmon **1 x Mithran Tomato Alright COOL!!! you got to 10 and your first rank. But not your last, As you get higher you will be able to trade your Items for Key items That will help you in the future cooking and maybe make some money. When your ready go to Windurst waters and sign up for the cooking guild and start racking up those points. I made the mistake and to be honest Didn't know what to do, so it was kind late for me. The guild ask you for an Item everyday, that resets at JAP midnight here is a link Crafting Database to a nice site that has the daily Item. Now on to our guide Your first item is goin to be Bug broth Bug Broth *[[Water Crystal|'Water Crystal']] **2 x Lugworm **2 x Shell Bug One thing about this is that the shell bug has to be farm in Beadeaux from quadav, and again if you can afford it you migh be able to buy them from AH. The Lug worm can be bough from selbina or anyone Fishing guild. So that's easy to get, Remember This is a lv 15 skill so if you should fail don't worry. Also remember to always make 5 level higher than your current to be able to get skill ups. alrighty then you got to 15 now what you say well you continue now this time you will need Fishing skills. Cause Moat Carp will be needed for this synt So here it is Roast Carp Roast Carp *Fire Crystal' **1 x Forest Carp **1 x Rock Salt) Also Make sure that when you reach 18 You start getting your material for your next Item, I recommend You getting enough to have two in case one breaks. Here it is, o yeah by this time you should be member of the guild and start turning Items. Pea Soup : :*3 x Blue Peas :*1 x Wild Onion :*1 x Dried Marjoram :*1 x Distilled Water When you get to this synth have your other Materials ready for next one. Also remember to gather those Guild points, They will come in handy later on. Again remember that every guild offers synthesis support for a price so if your makin a Item to use and skill up dont be afraid to use that service, It cost a small amount of gil and well worth it, you dont get much skill ups but you wont break much. Meat jerky :'Yield:' ''Meat Jerky x 2 :HQ 1: Sheep Jerky x 2 : :*1 x Dried Marjoram :*1 x Giant Sheep Meat :*1 x Rock Salt This recipe is a bit high from the level 5 cap but is super cheap and easy to find materials for. The Dried Marjoram can be bought from Upih Khachla in Windurst Waters at 36 - 57 gil pretty cheap if you ask me, The sheep meat can be farm really easy or even better you can check AH for cheap stacks of it. The rock salt can be obtain in cooking guild in windurst. while in this zone of level try and make your next item to turn in. Also your goin to have a gap on items to cook since we are trying to do 5 caps higer the your current skill, I recomend doing pineapple juice is simple cheap and best of all good for you. :) as this will fill in the gap for the next item Vegetable gruel :Yield: Vegetable Gruel x 1 :HQ 1: Medicinal Gruel x 1 : :*1 x Tarutaru Rice :*1 x Chamomile :*1 x Frost Turnip :*1 x Rarab Tail :*1 x Batagreens :*1 x Distilled Water Pineapple Juice :Yield: Pineapple Juice : :*2 x Kazham Pineapple These two items should help you get higher skills up so choose one that makes you more comfortable. The vegetable gruel is the item needed to get up in rank. These next two items will be a bit higher but one will bring you a bit of money and the other help you skill up cheaply. First item is the Bubble chocolate Bubble chocolate :Yield: Bubble Chocolate x 12 :HQ 1: Heart Chocolate x 1 : :*4 x Kukuru Bean :*1 x Selbina Milk :*1 x Maple Sugar This item is by far the cheapest to make. One reason is being that all materials are sold by vendors and are super cheap. you just need to take a few minutes to walk to the vendors. So makin them wont make you poor, There also two different items you can do but both cost a bit of money unless you farm em your self. I will get into the first one and less likely to break at your current level. Jack o Lanter :Yield: Jack-o'-Lantern : :*1 x Ogre Pumpkin :*1 x Beeswax This item is by far the best to start making a few money. First off if you spend time seeking party in Konschtat Highlands, Giddeus while farming behive chips, you will be able to farm almost half of not all your materials. While making Bee'swax I think is three chips fire crystal and a water(thats alchemy I dont touch that) not only will you skill up alchemy a bit but you will be able to start makin a few profit. The ogre pumpkin are sold by Dabih Jajalioh Ru'Lude Gardens (F-9) Standard Merchant. They sell good 2k in my server and have great stats for low level jobs and a good money maker till your second item that wil actually make you more money only IF you farm all items. Olso please note that this item and the one I'am about to show you. will require at least skill 34. reason one is cause you will have less of a chance to break and make money, Best way to avoid that is to head to windurst and get cooking help from the guild Meat Mithkabob Cooking (38) :Yield: Meat Mithkabob x6 :HQ 1: Meat Mithkabob x12 :HQ 2: Meat Chiefkabob x6 :HQ 3: Meat Chiefkabob x12 : :*1 x Kazham Peppers :*1 x Cockatrice Meat :*1 x Mhaura Garlic :*1 x Wild Onion Both the items above will make you some money IF you farm all material The meat can be farm in labirynth of onzozo with a job pref @ 75. I personally dont farm the wild onions so I do buy them you can too if you have the money to spend. O yea this item also is use to get your next Rank soo if you sell em all save one to turn in Melon Juice Cooking (40) :Yield: Melon Juice : :*1 x Watermelon :*1 x Thundermelon Another super easy Synth All the materials are sold in the cooking guild and againif your a mage you can use em or sell them what ever floats your boat Tomato juice :Yield: Tomato Juice x 1 : :*1 x Rock Salt :*3 x Mithran Tomato Another Easy and cheap item to get those skills. rock salt can be baugh in AH for lie 500 gil a stack or in bastok markets or farmed if you have the time. Apple Pie :Yield: Apple Pie x4 :HQ 1: Apple Pie +1 x4 : :*1 x Lizard Egg :*1 x Cinnamon :*1 x Faerie Apple :*1 x Maple Sugar :*1 x Pie Dough This is one the long list of items you will use more than 3 ingredients because the items are harder. okay so one of the ingredients can made @42 and is the pie dough : :*1 x Rock Salt :*1 x San d'Orian Flour :*1 x Selbina Butter Lizard Eggs can be farmed in dangruf wadi or bought in AH, your choice. Cinnamon can be found in the cooking guild, as well as the apples and sugar. If you cant find any sugar in Windy, head to Windy the have it there too. Carp Sushi On this Item you are goin to hurt a bit, Unless you gather your materials and head to the guild and get synth support. Is not under the five skill points the other items are. But don't worry if you have friends who use acc and a bit of dex you can sell them stacks of them. Yagudo Drink This drink will be a pretty good Money maker, it sells pretty good in AH but do to the fact that people making it they want there share too and will lower the price so In all honest truth Just use them or sell them to friends for cheap and save yourself the AH fees. You might even break even on this item. The Buburimu Grape and the Yagudo Cherry Can be bought from any regional merchant that has Kolshushu Region Yafafa Bastok Markets (I-5) Fiva Port San d'Oria (G-6) Ahyeekih Windurst Waters (H-10) Colored Egg You can't really Make money on these items, So best thing is to NPC them and cut your losses again after this item the new ones will continue to use more than three ingredients and might make you some money Squid Sushi Cooking (70) :Yield: Squid Sushi x6 :HQ 1: Squid Sushi +1 x6 :HQ 2: Squid Sushi +1 x8 :HQ 3: Squid Sushi +1 x10 : : :*1 x Distilled Water :*1 x Gigant Squid :*1 x Ground Wasabi :*1 x Rice Vinegar :*1 x Tarutaru Rice Okay This is going to be one of the items that will make you money. depending on the price in The Auction house you will make enough to cover your expenses or loose a bit. But it really doesn't matter much because this will help you skill up and be a useful item. O yea one thing By this time and your lv you should have Enough points turn in to get the Ra Fish handling. Don't make the mistake a did, had to turn in a lot of items for this key item. The Ground Wasabi is what will cost more, Because depending on your Fame in jeuno or any other Tenshodo places prices will vary. best thing to do is stay in Lower jueno becouse thats where you will be able to get your materials will be sold in the AH and tenshodo. Rice Vinegar Can be obtain in tenshodo too, The taru taru rice can be either be harvested in your mooghouse or bough in AH I prefer to buy it, Same as the Giant squid. If you have a fisher friend you might be able to work out a deal on buying he's supply's at a flat rate or something. Again all material can be bough in jeuno so don't leave from there till you have skill up and made enough sushi. Useful Links Crafting Calculator Crafting Database (Recipes too)